Episode 10: The Ballad of John Riccitiello
Official description As the CEOs of EA and Activision engage in an epic battle for the hearts and souls of gamers, our co-hosts consider Spike VGA-related game unveilings, fool significant others into buying consoles, look at some IGF 2009 entries, and propose Netflix achievement whoring. Games Discussed Prince of persia, Mafia 2, Dante's Inferno, Spheroid, Atmosphir, Dyson, Retro/Grade, Defense Grid, Ghostbusters, Ghost Tycoon Synopsis Jake introduce the show by telling everyone that they are fired. Chris and Jake discuss how weird the spike VGA's is. Notes *The episode title is taken from the song Chris performs in this episode. Memorable Quotes YouTube Timestamps *00:34 — Intro ''' *00:52 — '''Spike TV Video Game Awards - The ViGAViGAViGAs *02:20 — Mafia 2 - Really on-target 60s (or 70s) setting *03:14 — The Godfather 2 (game) - We've replaced Robert Duvall's Folgers crystals with a video game *04:20 — Celebrity Interviews About Games - They're horrible *05:14 — Mafia 2 - You could do worse than ripping off The Godfather *06:13 — Releasing First on the Wii - Piss off everybody! *06:38 — Ghostbusters - Ghost Tycoon *08:19 — Who Framed Roger Rabbit - Clearly the basis for Mafia 2 *09:18 — Prince of Persia (movie) - The Game *09:44 — Watchmen (movie) - The Game *10:33 — Dante's Inferno - I guess I'll go to hell *12:24 — Spike TV - The important etymology thereof *13:19 — Steam - Spore might be on it in the future *14:25 — Steam - Chris the Steam Snob *15:25 — Prince of Persia (2008) '''- Consequence-free platforming *17:09 — '''Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time - Rewinding as a mechanic for teaching *18:29 — Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time - Making the controller invisible *19:00 — Prince of Persia (2008) - The unbroken line of movement *19:48 — Prince of Persia (2008) - Suffocating tutorials *20:16 — Prince of Persia (2008) - Cutscenes and dialog *22:20 — Prince of Persia (2008) '''- The king's speech impediment *23:11 — '''Prince of Persia (2008) - The fun game that prays for you not to invest yourself in it *24:12 — Prince of Persia (2008) - Aesthetics *26:06 — Prince of Persia (2008) - The PC port is great *27:39 — The Ballad of John Riccitiello (song) *33:07 — Redirects - eightbitcock.com and 8bitalarmcock.com *35:24 — PLAYSTATION 3 - Its possibly sexist commercial *38:04 — Everybody Votes - Or at least a lot of people do *39:33 — PLAYSTATION 3 - Blu-Rays are cool *40:31 — Netflix - What your XBox 360 is for *41:29 — Netflix - Achievements for watching Sidney Lumet films *42:27 — Spike's Best Independent Game - Sponsored by Mountain Dew! *44:02 — Independent Games Festival - Chris is a judge *45:29 — Atmosphir - The independent 3D LittleBigPlanet *46:57 — Spheroid - The physics-driven Puzzle Bobble *47:47 — Dyson - Now known as Eufloria *48:56 — Retro/Grade - The shmup/rhythm game *52:32 — Space Sims - They left with all the cowboys *53:00 — Reader Mail - Bad Save States - Turn on God Mode and spawn the bone wagon *56:50 — The Wonder Boner '''- Send fishes and game ideas to questions@idlethumbs.net *58:56 — '''Reader Mail - Pendergrass - He hates the podcast because of I-90 *1:01:41 — Reader Mail - Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis - Matthew did the same thing as Chris, but in a much sadder fashion *1:03:19 — Defense Grid - Whiny emo robot sidekic *1:06:20 — GotY.cx - Send your submissions if you are still in 2008 *1:07:28 — Outro - Ba-boo cancelled into The Wizard combo Category:Episodes